


Teacher's Pet

by Kool_Operator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Did I mention angst, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Mutt!Papyrus, Prostitution, Short One Shot, Song fic, Swapfell AU, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool_Operator/pseuds/Kool_Operator
Summary: Rus comes back to find his Bunny is no longer his.
Relationships: Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Papyrus/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Panic Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200662) by [coco_finny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coco_finny/pseuds/coco_finny). 



> Backstory: Monsters control the Surface and humans a basically slaves. Rus frequents a brothel that holds his favorite human. Brothels are technically illegal but its not as scandalous, unless you're as powerful politically wise as the brothers so...
> 
> Loosely inspired on the fic Panic Room by coco_finny  
> love their world building and how the write the skele brothers  
> Definitely read theirs if you haven't yet!
> 
> Also inspired by Melanie Martinez's 'Teacher's Pet'

Rus slid through the door, quietly closing it as he faced the wall and let out a deep sigh. 

"I've missed you, Bunny. Sorry I've been gone so long." Rus shimmied off his jacket and rolled his head between his shoulders, trying to get the tension out. 

He ultimately had to turn around to face you but he wasn't sure if he was ready. The shame was heavy on his shoulders but he was here to make things right again. He slowly turned towards the bed that you were sitting on, the bed that you both spent hours upon hours on, his sanctuary.

Except, you weren't on the bed. You were on the floor. You were on your knees, hands in your lap and your head bowed. Your hair covered your face as you stayed silent and waited for his order. 

They weren't Bunny. They weren't _his_ Bunny. Everything about the tiny human in front of Rus was all wrong and for a split second he hoped he walked into the wrong room. He walked up and lifted the human's head. No, everything was wrong, the eyes, the lips…

"I didn't request you." He all but spat, the anger rising through his whole body. The human didn't even flinch, fluttering their eyes up at him and tilting their head in an innocent way. 

"Next best thing." They cooed. Rus snatched his hand back as they tried to nuzzle into it. "I can be whoever you want," They tried to persuade as Rus took another step back. "Who knows, maybe even better." They gave a sultry smirk, using every trick they knew. Rus had seen it all and then some. He just rolled his eyes as he grabbed his jacket and swung the door open, not giving the human on the floor another glance. 

Rus entered the main floor again, the beat of the bass rumbling through his bones, only masking his own trembling from his irritation. He marched through the crowds, ignoring the human dancers - she wouldn't be up there -, and the patrons, luckily, they seemed to part a way for him, not wanting to get in his way. A voice in the back of his mind said something was wrong, everything seemed so different. He shook his head to himself. No. It was just a misunderstanding, a mix up. 

He walked up to the full bar, trying to get the attention of the bartender. The patrons closest to him realized who he was and slowly slinked away, trying to avoid eye contact. The monsters on the other side of the bar just turned their backs to him, whispering and daring small glances but he didn't pay them mind. His eyes focused on the human bartender as they tried to get drinks out at rapid speed and staying away from the wondering claws, paws, tentacles, etc..

The bartender finally caught his eye and quickly walked over,

"S-Sorry for the wait sir… What can I get you?"

"There's been a mixed up with my room I-" He was about the lay into this poor human but a booming voice came over the speakers announcing something he didn't care about until he heard it. 

Bunny.

Rus slowly turned towards the center stage, three poles spread across equally, two humans already slowly dancing on the ends. A soft spotlight on the empty middle one, until another body walked up the center stairs, their back to him. He subconsciously held his breath as a new song started over the speakers, a hypnotically slow beat that had all the patrons looking towards the front. 

The humans started dancing again, swaying around the poles to the beat. The dancer in the middle kept their head down, denying Rus the answer he already knew. 

With a swell of music, you swung your head back looking out to the crowd with a half-lidded look. The brick that was stuck in Rus's throat dropped to his stomach and he looked over your solemn face, looking like your mind was a thousand miles away as your body moved with muscle memory. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You settled above Rus, plucking the cigarette out of his mouth and setting it in your own. Rus lazily opened one eye, the arms tucked behind his head unmoving as he watched you slowly rock yourself on his cock, taking a drag from his cigarette and peeking down at him with a smirk. 

"Am I boring you already?" You asked teasingly, rotating your hips at a painstakingly slow pace. You blew the purple smoke out slowly but a quick thrust from the skeleton below you caused you to sputter, a dark chuckle vibrating through you. 

Large boney hands came up on your naked torso, light touches spending shivers up your spine. 

"Trust me when I say…I'll never get bored of this." Rus purred as his red eye lights met yours and cradled your cheek, which you nuzzled lovingly. You looked away from his eyes, deciding to run you finger absentmindedly along one of his ribs, your warm smile becoming more strained. 

The cigarette was picked from your mouth, returning to its owner. The red lights were now narrowed as they looked over your face.

"You don't believe me?" It was less of a question and more of an observation. You squirmed under his gaze.

"No, I believe you Rus… I just…" You tried to find the words.

"It's this place." This time it was a statement. You simply nodded your head as Rus propped himself on his elbows, a look of thought coming over his face. 

"We should leave tonight." At that your head shot up, a look of disbelief and shock. Rus just stayed in his position, his train of thought still going.

"Rus…I- We can't - Not tonight. I don't even-"

"Oh c'mon Bunny, we've been planning this for months but we keep pushing it off 'til the 'right time'." He quoted with his fingers. You looked at him and his expression was unwavering. The butterflies started swarming in your stomach and you couldn't help the excited smile spreading across your face. 

"I want to take care of you and the way to do that is to get you the hell of out of this place. I promise I'll keep you safe. _I'll never let anyone hurt you_." He growled the last part, leaning up and resting his forehead against yours. 

"I love you, Bunny." He whispered in your ear, like a precious secret. You looked at him through your eyelashes, and for a moment the world vanished around you. No more hiding, no more dirty money, no more doing what it takes to survive, no more waiting. 

"I love you, Rus." Suddenly you were on your back and Rus started kissing your throat feverishly. You both giggling like school children and both thinking to the future. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You pushed off the pole and walked around the edge of the stage, the monsters in the front row rushing towards you, leaning over trying to get a feel as you stepped around them, your face unchanging. 

The predatory looks they were giving you made Rus dig his nails into the bar, most definitely leaving deep scratches into the wood. There was a small squeak behind him as the bartender reacted to his actions. 

His eyes never left you as he pushed off the bar, now striding through the crowd with purpose. He stood next to the stage as the song was coming to an end. One of the monsters made a complaint that he couldn't see and when Rus snapped around with a growl the bird like creature sunk into his seat with a terrified squawk. 

As Rus turned around, the crowd was cheering and whistling and he barely registered you walking past him, down the stairs and heading towards the back. He quickly caught up with a few strides, his soul seemed to be between his ears as that was the only thing he could hear. 

The thought of touching you again made his fingers tingle with anticipation. He reached out and set his hand gently on your shoulders, stopping you from going further. 

"Bunny…" He thought he said it too quietly to be heard over the speakers but by the way you froze under his fingers he knew you heard it. You turned around slowly and Rus was getting ready to see that special smile again. 

But when your eyes locked with his he only saw a cold resignation. You actually looked like you were about to cry, but the mask slowly made its way back on your face. His own small smile dropped as you stared at him like a stranger. Rus didn't know what to say, his mouth promptly closing every time he opened it, so he just stood there staring at you as you shifted under his gaze. 

"C-Can I help you with something, sir?" The question hit him hard, he hated that you called him that, you hadn't called him sir since the first night you met. His shoulders started to gain that tension back. 

"Bunny, it's me, uh… You were, you know, supposed to be in my room…" Rus scratched the back of his neck, a drop of sweat sliding down his temple.

"I'm sorry, sir. But all my appointments are booked for the night, if you go to the front someone can help you with scheduling one for the future." You said with such formality, it stung with each word. 

It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. You weren't even supposed to have other customers, nobody except him. He happily paid for that privilege. You weren't even supposed to be on the floor. Oh, someone was going to pay for this, Rus will make sure that no one messes with what is his. 

"C'mon, honey, you can just come back with me, it's just a misunderstanding-" Rus gently took your hand, ready to lead back to his room but you quickly took back your hand, like you had been burned. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot do that. If we're going to have trouble I'm going to have to call security." You politely threatened, and Rus could see the small spark of a fire return to your eyes. He looked up to see two bulking monsters in matching armor. They were trying not to be obviously watching your conversation but when they saw Rus staring back at them they quickly looked away. No one was going to mess with the brother of the Captain of the Royal Guard. You knew that too but that fact that you still said it added a punch to his metaphorical gut.

At that you went to turn around again, but Rus wasn't going to give up. Never. He grabbed your arm again, this time a bit more forcefully.

"Bunny c'mon, You-you can't just leave m-"

_"You left me!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stood out in the alley, exactly where Rus told you to. You hugged closer to the wall every time you heard voices pass or the lights of a car flashed by. You wrapped the oversized jacket tighter around your shivering body, the smell of smoke and Rus filling your nostrils. His favorite jacket left as a promise that he'd be back. Your nerves were on high alert but your excitement was overpowering, you couldn't wait to get back into Rus's arms, this time with no strings attached. You smiled to yourself as you waited, should be any minute now.

You waited all night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tension was thick as you both stared at each other, the fire burning brighter in your eyes. 

"It's been eight months, Rus. You can't just come back in here after you-" You cut yourself off, biting your tongue as you realized where you were. 

Rus was frozen where he stood, the venom from your words poisoning him, every inch of him aching in agony. Eight months. There's no way that's possible, maybe two, tops. Everything was falling around him as he looked at the pain in your eyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Smack!**

Sans hit Rus again, this time even he would admit it hurt. Sans was livid. Grabbing Rus by the collar to scream in his face just to let go and pace in front of him. Rus stayed on the ground kneeling in front of his brother with his head down as he took the verbal and physical beating. 

"YOU WOULD GIVE UP EVERYTHING YOU HAVE, EVERYTHING I GAVE YOU FOR A, WHAT? A HUMAN?" His loud voice made his bones vibrate but Rus continued to look down, his monthly bill from the brothel laid crumpled on the floor. 

"WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO COME OF THIS. IF THIS GOT OUT I-I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU PAPYRUS." There was a hint of real concern in Sans voice before he quickly recovered. "WHAT COULD YOU EVEN WANT FROM THEM. THEY'RE DIRTY, WEAK, USELESS-"

"I love her!" Rus looked up to his brother with a look of desperation. Sans stopped his pacing, staring at his brother, only to snarl again. 

"PATHETIC." 

"I'm getting her out of there." Rus stated and Sans bristled at his certainty. That was a dangerous tone for his brother. 

"SO YOU WOULD CHOOSE HER OVER YOUR BROTHER?" Sans wasn't as confident about his brother's answer this time but he had to make Rus realize what was at stake. 

Rus just looked up at him with a cold stare. It almost made Sans punch him again. 

"FINE, IF YOU WANT TO PROVE THAT YOUR SERIOUS ABOUT THIS, I HAVE A JOB FOR YOU. YOU FINISH IT... WE'LL TRY TO FIGURE SOMETHING OUT."

Rus's eyes lit up with shock and hope, thanking his brother profusely as he agreed to whatever he said.

Sans held his hands behind his back as he put together a plan to make sure he never heard about this human again. ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He couldn't say anything. He couldn't say anything even as you roughly took your arm back and walked away, giving you one last look over your shoulder. Before he knew it, you were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add another chapter about what happened between those 8 months?....


End file.
